Aeton Yukibuki
Aeton Yukibuki is a character from the roleplaying game Shinobi Story's Online and once the Clan Leader of the Yukibuki clan. He is currently alive again. * }} *Ice Needle *Thousand Needles of Death *Water Clone *Kai *Shunshin *Ice Release: One Hundred Crushing Ice Wolves *Illusion: Smoke Clouding Jutsu *Suiton: Suijinheki *Water Release: Exploding Colliding Wave *Water Release: Giant Vortex *Wind Release: Vacuum Blade *Ice Release: Wolf Fang Avalanche *Ice Release: Ice Prison *Phantom Shuriken *Fukumi Hari *Bikou no Jutsu *Crystal Ice Mirrors *Shuriken Hell-Rain *Nawanuke no Jutsu History Was born in an elite family of the Yukibuki clan, he was sent off to kirigakure no sato at a young age to protect his younger cousin while she aged and matured to take the throne as head of the clan. As a genin in Kirigakure the shinobi filled down his teeth and forced them to appear shark-like, this was due to his fascination with the seven legendary swords. Durring this time animus attacked destroying Kirigakure, the young shinobi took his cousin and set off to create a life for her that otherwise he would not be able to provide. After working for the templars and earning money durring these hard times he created a village, mainly used for gambling known as Sougengakure, the village hidden in the high plains and in this village he established a leader who was named Yamazo Noyamano one of Aetons greatest allys. After establishing Sougengakure he hung around a boy named Kinsuke who was skilled in Genjutsu and Ninjutsu, who quickly became Aeton's dearest friend and greatest ally saving him several times in the past the boy returned the favor on several occasions. Aeton was captured by Otogakure dirrectly Tensai and Godric, though he had an ally named Gale Nimbus put up a shield around him he and gale devised a plan to leek information out about Otogakure to the rest of the world which was shattered by animus. He worked for several months under the Otogakure banner before sending information out to his cousin Icione, though the plan was good he was ultimately caught and committed suicide by throwing down several flammable poisonous bombs and igniting them forcing the flames to burn his body to ashes before the higher ranker officers of Otogakure figured out exactly what he told. He was revived to be a slave of Otogakure which he disliked dearly. Commenting on it every chance he got, however he kept his wits and was forced to do as he was told under the Edo Tensai technique. Though durring a mission for the village he was utterly ripped apart and burried causing him to become incapable of doing anything for a very long time. Recently this shinobi was revived again, this time however fully and in his own body. The shinobi resides back in Water Country on the plot of old Kirigakure that was restored long ago. He is happy to be back and decided there shall be more for him in this life as he is not a slave and is obviously back for a reason. This reason may it be to serve Kirigakure or teach the young genin and chuunin he does not know. Currently acting as the Jounin Commander of Kirigakure no Sato, a title he is very proud of. Abilities He is able to utilize part of his jutsus and somewhat change preexisting ones. Is the only person of his time with the ability to use the Crystal Ice Mirrors. Has Large chakra reserves that he tends to show off while using high level techniques almost simultaneously. Trivia *The name Aeton is a horse from Greek mythology for one of the gods. The Kanji and Romaji that was used was for Swift as an Eagle. Quotes *"You can die by the cold, as I can only die by fire."